It's My Choice
by LKHanamura
Summary: After coming back and once again finding Inuyasha in Kikyo's arms, Kagome begins to confide in Miroku. When it comes out that Miroku is in love with her, will she turn from Inuyasha and fall into arms full of warmth and love? Or will she stay with Inuyasha knowing that he will never return the love that she gives him?
1. Chapter 1

Kagome let out a groan as she pulled herself completely out of the well. Setting her feet down in the grass she began to walk toward the village with a smile. The last time that she saw Inuyasha they had another fight over Kikyo. When she left she was angry and she knows that she said some things that she didn't mean to him.

But he just couldn't understand how much she loved him and how much it hurt her to see him with Kikyo. 'I just hope that when he does run off to her he does it when I am not in this time.'

"I gotta go Kikyo. She is getting closer."

"She won't come looking for a while."

"We had a fight last time I saw her."

"Who cares. Hold me Inuyasha. Love me."

"Kikyo….."

Kagome stood just outside the village as she listened to the two voices not far from her. Her eyes cast down with her bangs hiding her face. Silent tears streaming down the sides of her face she walked on into the village and to Kaede's hut. She sat her bag down and then walked past her, Miroku and Shippo and slumped down in a corner where she hid her face in her knees.

Miroku sighed as he took another drink of tea. "Kagome do you want to talk about it?"

"No."

"He isn't worth the feelings and trust that you put in him Kagome. Or he wouldn't be right now."

"Did you know?"

Shaking his head side to side Miroku sighed as he moved to sit next to the young miko. "I didn't know where he was before you walked in. I'm sorry."

"You didn't do it."

"But I didn't push the issue when he left. You deserve that much from me as a friend at least."

Kagome looked up at him through crying eyes then fell into his arms and against his chest in a mess of sobs. She didn't know why she just couldn't turn her feelings for Inuyasha off. But it was nice to have a friend she could turn too.

Miroku smiled a small smile down at the miko in his arms. Closing his eyes he wrapped his arms around her and caressed her back with a gentle hand. He would not be rude or lewd with her right now. She was special to him in many ways, and was hurting because of another. He would only offer comfort to her. "Just let it out Kagome."

Shippo who had been sitting next to Kaede jumped over and landed on Miroku's shoulder. "I love you Kagome."

"Thanks Shippo. Miroku."

X

Night had fallen as Inuyasha made his way into the hut. His eyes darting to where Kagome was curled up in her sleeping bag already sound asleep. "She is asleep I see."

"Cried herself to sleep. She spent most of the day crying because of your carless actions Inuyasha."

Inuyasha glared. "What the hell are you talking about monk?"

A glare of his own Miroku opened his eyes and met Inuyasha's amber ones. "She heard you on the edge of the village. She heard you with Kikyo. By the time she reached here she was crying. She cried into my chest for the biggest part of the day. Wouldn't eat. The only thing she did that she smiled about was when she gave Shippo the coloring books and crayons she brought him."

"Don't you dare blame me for that monk. She knows about Kikyo."

"But you also act like you care for her in the same sense Inuyasha. If you don't love her like she clearly loves you then tell her."

"She isn't in love with me. I think you are daft."

Kaede looked up at Inuyasha with a look of pitty. "You truly don't see it? She is acting much the same way that Kikyo did when she fell in love with you fifty years ago Inuyasha."

Turning his back on them he growled. "Look I am not going to take this. Just shut up and leave me alone. Kagome is the kind that if she really were in love with me she would tell me."

"Would you turn away from the undead miko of your past and strive to make Kagome happy?"

Inuyasha's eyes darted over to Kagome then glared over his shoulder at Miroku. "Kagome isn't in love with me so I don't see why I would ever have to make that choice."

"So you would turn your back on her for the love of a woman that by all rights should be dead."

With another growl Inuyasha turned for the door. "I will never walk away from Kikyo as long as she is in this world. I failed to protect her once I refuse to do it again. I don't care who don't like it."

"Or who gets hurt by it?"

"Or that." Then Inuyasha was out of the hut and on the roof.

Miroku glared at the door the cast sad eyes to the sleeping girl not far from him. "He is blind."

"'Ai. However we cannot force him to see it."

A smile drifting over his face as he watched the girl sleep Miroku let out a sigh. "For her sake I hope he opens his eyes before he breaks her."

Kaede smiled over at him as she stirred the fire. "Or it might also help her if someone else told her how they truly feel."

Not missing who she was talking about Miroku sighed as he turned from her and shook his head side to side. "Her eyes only see me as a friend and nothing more Lady Kaede. As much as I would like for her to tell me she loves me and fall into my arms it will never happen."

Standing and walking away from the fire to her own quarters in the back Kaede smiled. "I think that you and Kagome are going to be in for a surprise soon."

Casting his eyes back to the young woman sleeping near him. "That is too much of a dream to ask for I think. Though a good dream none the less."


	2. Chapter 2

Kagome now found herself walking next to Miroku following Inuyasha. The conversation she heard the night before between Inuyasha and Kikyo still weighing on her mind. 'How could he do that again? I mean it isn't like I try to hide how I feel about him.'

"Would you get your damn head in the game Kagome? I can't sense the jewel shards!"

"And I don't sense any. You should know by now when I sense them I always tell you." Kagome glared up at the hanyoukai that was glaring over his shoulder. 'I don't know why I even bother.'

With an annoyed sigh Inuyasha turned his eyes away from her and growled. "You know what I want to get this cleared up. I aint in love with you and you aint in love with me right?"

Kagome's eyes went wide before filling with tears as she dropped her head and stopped. To hear him say it like that she didn't know how to react to that. "Are you asking me that Inuyasha or are you saying it as fact?"

"It is fact. I care about you but I am not in love with you. I told the monk and the old woman that they were out of their mind."

Miroku glared at Inuyasha and then turned to Kagome. "Kagome we didn't…"

"He is right. I am not in love with him."

He could hear the pain in her voice. And he knew if he had the nose that Inuyasha had he would be smelling her tears. "Kagome…."

Blinking way her tears Kagome she looked up at Miroku with a smile. "Its alright Miroku. I have known that for a long time. Let's get going." Then she walked on after Inuyasha.

Knowing that she was far from alright Miroku took up the rear with Shippo jumping up on his shoulder with a sigh. His eyes never leaving the young girl that walked in front of him. The hanyoukai in front of her had an air of triumph about him. "Bastard."

"Why did Kagome agree with him Miroku? It is clear even to me that she does love him."

Looking over at the kit Miroku sighed. "It is because of what Inuyasha said and how he said it. Instead of sitting her down and talking to her about it he blurted it out like that. A smack in the face for her."

Shippo let a few stray tears stream down his face as he looked up at Kagome. He then jumped down from Miroku's shoulder and ran and jumped up on Kagome's and did his best to wrap his tiny little arms around her neck. "No matter what Kagome I love you."

Smiling at him Kagome turned and looked at him. "Thanks Shippo."

X

Sitting down next to Miroku in front of the camp fire he made Kagome sighed as she slipped her socks and shoes off. "Man my feet hurt. I didn't think he was ever going to stop walking."

"He seemed to be driven that is for sure."

Looking up when they heard some wood fall they found a glaring Inuyasha. Miroku arched an eyebrow. "You want something?"

"I will be back later." He then turned and started to walk off. Stopping just on the edge of the fires glow. "I won't be back for a while so don't worry about food for me." Then he vanished into the night.

Kagome bowed her head and let her tears fall from her eyes. 'Stupid Inuyasha!'

"I am sorry Kagome."

"You have nothing to be sorry for."

Dropping his head Miroku sighed. "I still feel like what happened today is my fault. Had myself and Lady Kaede not said anything to him when he came in last night, he may not have told you that way."

Whipping her eyes Kagome looked over at him. "What did you guys say?"

"We told him how clear it was to us how you feel about him. Told him that he was blind."

Turning to look back at the ground Kagome choked back a sob. "What did he say?"

"Are you sure you really want to know that Kagome?"

"I am."

"He said that he was never going to turn from Kikyo. No matter what anyone said or who got hurt from it either."

Kagome covered her mouth to stifle a sob. To hear it said so bluntly by him, and the truth of what he said from Miroku now. She let herself fall madly in love with him before Kikyo came back. But it was her return that screwed her life over.

Before she realized it she turned and fell into Miroku's arms for a second time in two days as she let all her feelings out. She didn't understand how someone could be so blind or so heartless when it came to showing someone how they feel. If he never loved her he should have said so from the beginning. Not wait until she was so far gone to him that she didn't know how she was going to get over him!

As he rubbed her back Miroku sighed. "Kagome no one will blame you if you want to go home and stay this time. I will look after Shippo."

Kagome shook her head no as she held onto his clothes. "I can't do that to you and Shippo. The two of you have never done anything to hurt me."

"But you can't keep going on with him."

"I will have to try. It is my fault that the jewel was shattered. So I will still try to find them. I will help defeat Naraku."

With a sigh Miroku hugged her tightly to him. 'But can you take all these emotions at once Kagome?' "If you truly want to help, then give it a few days. If you can handle traveling with him knowing the truth, we will stay with him. If you can't….."

"I don't know what I am going to do."

"I will follow you, and so will Shippo and the three of us will travel and look for the jewel shards. I only want to see you happy Kagome."

Nodding as she smiled even though tears were streaming down her face. "At least someone does."

Shippo jumped up onto her shoulder with a smile. "Two of us do Kagome!"

"Thanks Shippo."

Miroku sighed again as once again the realization that the one she was in love wasn't with her, Kagome was overcome with sobs again. He leaned down and kissed the top of her head. 'Damn you Inuyasha! Not only have you broke her heart, but you may have scared her. You truly are a selfish bastard.'


	3. Chapter 3

Inuyasha walked back into camp with a half-smile. Now that it was in the open that he didn't love Kagome like everyone thought that she did him, and she admitted it that she didn't, he could go to Kikyo whenever he wanted too. But what he saw when he got back to camp set his blood afire. He knew the monk had a thing against him turning into a full-fledged demon. But so long as he could keep Kagome working for him, Kikyo would leave them alone and when they finally had the full jewel, she would use it to turn Inuyasha into a demon and herself into one so they could be together for eternity.

But walking back into camp and seeing Kagome's head in the lap of the monk, and the glare he had for him was not something he expected. Keeping his voice down so he didn't wake her up Inuyasha glared at Miroku. "What the hell do you think you are doing monk?"

Keeping his eyes hard Miroku glared up at him. "What are you talking about?"

"Why is Kagome's head in your lap?"

"Because of your heartless and selfish actions Inuyasha. I saw her tears I know you smelled them yesterday when you blurted out what you did. You hurt her and you have no remorse what so ever. You couldn't even sit down and tell her like a man you had to act like a childish bastard as usual with her."

Crossing his arms and growling louder Inuyasha's eyes bore into Miroku's. "Don't start with that bullshit again monk. Get away from her. I think it is time that you part ways."

Refusing to budge Miroku narrowed his eyes even more. "So you can run off and leave her and Shippo here alone at night and have your trysts with Kikyo? So you could come back and they be dead or gone and you have no clue where they are? I don't think so Inuyasha. I promised her that I would do what you aren't. I will stand by her side and support her in anything she wants to do. I will keep that promise."

Reaching for Tetsuaiga Inuyasha growled again. Bearing his fangs. "You are going to get her head the hell out of your lap and take a permanent walk Miroku."

A smug smirk. "And what do you suppose is going to happen when she wakes up Inuyasha and I am gone and you brag about how you sent me away because I can show compassion and you don't? Do you really think she will be happy with you? Can you really stay away from Kikyo at night to make sure she is kept safe? The answer is simple. She will demand to find me with you or without you and I would get smacked for listening and then I will be traveling with you guys again. Then she will turn on you and use 'sit' so many times I bet you reach the other side of the world. And you know as well as I do that you care nothing for her. She is just a jewel dector and the second you get what you want she is going to be the last thing on your mind."

"You don't know shit Miroku."

Glaring harder as his eyes became points of rage. "I know how she feels. To be in love with someone that you can't have cause they give their love to someone else. You have no clue how she feels cause you don't give a damn."

"I am warning you."

X

Kagome listened with closed eyes as Miroku took up for her and Inuyasha still wanted to treat her like she was property. But it was what Miroku said last that made her eyes go wide. He was such a pervert most of the time she never would have thought that he knew what it was like to be in love with someone else. But the conviction in his voice when he said it, she knew it had to be true.

Pulling a gasp from both Miroku and Inuyasha, Kagome sat up with her head ducked down. "I think Inuyasha is right Miroku. You don't need to travel with him anymore. You should just leave now."

"But Kagome I made you….."

"I just hope you really don't mind Shippo and I tagging along with you."

Reaching down and jerking her to her feet Inuyasha growled. "What the hell do you think you are doing Kagome?"

Glaring herself as tears streamed down her face. "I lied to you yesterday. I fell so deep in love with you before that witch brought Kikyo back that it hurt. But then when she brought Kikyo back as a clay pot you proved time and again that you never really cared about me. Not even as a friend." Then she jerked away from him and let her hand fly to her neck to make sure that her half of the jewel was still there.

"What are you talking about Kagome? How could you be in love with me?"

Hugging herself she dropped her head. "You were the first person I thought I made friends with in this time. You always ran in to save me whenever anything happened to me. Even though you always said if I got myself killed it was on me. You were nice to me. You asked me how I was. You acted like you worried about me. But since she came back, you are a total ass to me and can't wait to run off and screw her again!"

Until she felt a gentle hand on her shoulder Kagome hadn't realized that she was shaking as she cried and screamed at him. She couldn't take anymore hurt! "Get away from me Inuyasha. I am leaving with Miroku and I never want to see you again!" Then she turned and fell into Miroku's arms a mess of sobs.

Glaring up at him Miroku lifted her and turned his back to Inuyasha. "There you have it. If you ever had one feeling for her Inuyasha, just walk away."

His eyes wide as he watched Miroku walk away with her, Shippo on his shoulder all he could do was blink. He never thought that Kagome would blow up at him like that. "Just wait!" He started to go and try to fix things but instead felt his face slamming into the ground. After a few moments and the spell wore off he sat down and looked at the fire. "She is really gone. With the perverted monk."

"It isn't a bad thing you know Inuyasha. Now we never have to be apart again."

With a sigh Inuyasha felt Kikyo come up behind him and wrap her arms around his shoulder. "I know that Kikyo it is just….I didn't love her but I really did care for her. Like a friend or sister."

Laughing Kikyo leaned her head down next to his. "And to have been able to walk away from you at all, she wasn't as in love with you as she says. Besides, let them collect the jewel shards. Then we will be able to take them from them easy enough and then realize our dream."

"I won't hurt her to get them back."

"Of course not." Kikyo turned her face away from Inuyasha's with an evil grin. 'Though your dream and mine are totally different. We will use the jewel and rule hell together my love.'

X

By midmorning Miroku stopped and looked down at the still crying woman in his arms. "Kagome it will be alright. I promise."

"I doubt it. How could I have been such a fool Miroku? I really thought that he loved me."

Sitting her down and taking her face in his hands Miroku smiled. "He is the fool for not seeing what he has in you Kagome." Then he smiled as he stood up. "I am going to see about getting something to eat. Some fruits sound good."

"Okay." Kagome watched through watery eyes as Miroku walked away from her and toward a bunch of bushes that had fruit on them. 'You are so good to me Miroku. I promise that I will find you the perfect woman that you can love with all your heart. I promise.'


	4. Chapter 4

With everything that happened with Inuyasha, it wasn't hard for Kagome to talk Miroku into going back to Kaede's village with her so she could go home for a few more days. All she did was cry right now and she knew it had to be getting on his nerves. And with a pain like she felt right now, all she really wanted right now was to be with her mother. And was so thankful when he understood and promised to be sitting at the well waiting on her to return.

As they reached the well she whipped more tears from her face as she sat down and threw her legs over the side. "I will be back in a few days."

"Take all the time that you need Kagome. I will be right here waiting on you with Shippo."

Smiling through her tears Kagome looked over her shoulder at them. "Alright. See you soon." Then she let herself fall through the well. Welcoming that embracing blue light just before she hit the ground.

Smiling Miroku watched as she was once again engulfed in blue light then turned around and sat down by the well. "Well Shippo it is just the two of us for a few days at least."

Standing on his shoulder and looking over the well Shippo's eyes were full of worry. "Is she going to be okay Miroku?"

"In time. Time is the only thing that can help heal her broken heart right now."

"Can't you help her do it too?"

His eyes misting over as he closed them and smiled. "I would love to try, but right now what she needs is not pretty words from another man. But rather a rock to cry on and let it out when it gets too much and someone to listen. That, and give her time is all that I can do for her Shippo."

"So that is why I sensed the well but not Inuyasha."

Looking up Miroku sighed when he saw Kaede walking toward them. "It is. She finally had enough and sent him away to be with Kikyo."

Stopping at the well Kaede sighed as she closed her eye. "I had hoped that Inuyasha would have seen what he had in front of him. And after learning the truth that Kikyo wouldn't have been obsessed with killing Inuyasha. But I doubt that she has stopped. And I am sure that Inuyasha will never even realize what he has lost in that girl."

"She is a diamond in the rough."

Arching her eyebrow down at him Kaede blinked for a moment. Then she let a warm smile play on her face as she looked at Shippo. "Shippo. Would you like to help me with the evening meal? I could sure use it. Then we will bring some back here for Miroku."

"Okay!"

"You go on ahead and I will be there in a moment." Then she smiled as the kit raced on ahead of her toward her hut. The worry over Kagome gone from his eyes as they shinned with an excitement and enthusiasm that only a child could have. She then turned to Miroku and smiled. "You are in love with her."

"I am that obvious huh?"

"You are." Then she started to walk away from the well. "Don't make the same mistake that Inuyasha did with her Miroku. She is a good girl and will make someone a fine woman to have at their side. You see her worth. Don't let it slip through your fingers as well."

Seeing sense in her words Miroku only smiled as he closed his eyes and cast his head down. "If only it were that simple Lady Kaede. If only."

X

Taking her time climbing the latter that lead to the top of the well in her time Kagome tried to think of how to tell her mother what was going on. The less she knew about what happened in the past with the demons and stuff was for the better. But this was something different. She would rather have faced Sesshomaru on her own then have to do what she just did with Inuyasha. She had always hoped that he would come out of his daze and realize that Kikyo was nothing more than an imitation of the woman she used to be, and she was the real life, living breathing girl who was in love with him. So much so it hurt when she would think about it.

By the time she reached the top of the well she threw her legs over the stumbled back and leaned on the well as she sat down on the ground letting sobs overtake her body. "Stupid. Stupid Inuyasha!" After a few minutes of sobs Kagome was finally able to clear her face enough to stand and walk. She had to tell her mother everything or she was not going to be able to go back. And she needed to know what to do.

As she stepped out of the well house she saw her mother smiling as she walked out the door of the house. Dropping her bag she ducked her head just as her mother saw her and waved. She let tears flow down her eyes as she took off running to her mother. Throwing her arms around her as she reached her, another mess of sobs overtaking her body.

Hugging her daughter Sora was shocked to see her in this state when she seemed relatively happy when she went back just a couple of days ago. But now she seemed a mess. "Kagome what is it dear?"

Her face still buried in her mother's shoulder Kagome sobbed violently. "Inu….Inu…..Inuyasha!"

"What happened to him?"

"I…..I…..I…..I…..sent….him…him away! I….can't…..can't…can't take….it anymore!"

Now fully understanding why her daughter was like this Sora cast a uncharacteristic glare toward the well house. She thought that Inuyasha cared about her daughter but with how upset she was. And the 'I can't take it anymore' comment. She knew what happened. She caught him with Kikyo again and he acted like a jerk again.

Turning and leading her into the house Sora smiled softly at her daughter. "All I can say is time and good friends. That is the only thing that will make the pain go away. I can't do it, you can't do it. No one but time can dear."

"I loved him so much mom."

"I know dear." Sitting on the couch she let her own tears mist in her eyes, as just like when she was a little girl, and her father passed she threw herself on the couch next to her mother, laid her head in her lap and cried. Holding onto to her with both hands. 'I am sorry you have to go through this Kagome. If I had known this, you wouldn't have went back the first time.'

X

Smiling Naraku's red eyes looked out his window. Kikyo had full control of Inuyasha now. The monk and her future clone couldn't do hardly anything as far as fighting. So long as her clone had the half of the jewel, then he would make sure that she kept it. Until he was ready to take it from her body.

A cold, cruel smile twisting his lips as he thought of the fate that waited that girl. He would have his fun with her before he finally killed her. Only after she watched her friends die horrible deaths. No sooner did he smile at that thought when he glared at the next. First though he had to take care of Inuyasha and Kikyo. He would dispose of them first. That way they couldn't join forces with the clone and the monk again.

Standing he smiled. "I know just how to do that too." Then he walked out of the room. His long black hair flowing behind him. His plan to dupe the duo already in the works. He knew enough to fool her senses and his. It would be just like it was fifty years ago. But this time, instead of sealing him to a tree, he would die instantly. 'Perfect.'


End file.
